


Beneath Your Beautiful

by CarolineCC



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineCC/pseuds/CarolineCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha refuses to talk about her feelings, and refuses to let Steve approach the subject. However, Steve refuses to back down and shows her that she is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Labrinth ft. Emile Sande and it became my inspiration.
> 
> I thought this was the perfect song for Steve/Natasha but with Natasha especially as she is so haunted by her demons and Steve is the only one that can break down her walls.
> 
> Edited.

Steve watched Natasha from the bar as he was sipping his beer beside his two best friends – Sam and Bucky.

“So, Maria tells me that you and Natasha had a huge argument after the last mission.” Sam said as he appeared next to Steve with his own bottle of beer.

“Yes.” Steve said icily. “It seems that she doesn’t like to talk about personal things during missions.”

“She does have a point.” Bucky said after sipping his scotch. “You sure know how to pick a conversation at the wrong time.”

“It seemed like the only time considering how little I have seen her lately.” Steve said grimly. Both Bucky and Sam looked at each other first before looking at Steve.

“Does she know how you feel?” Bucky asked as Steve continued to watch the red-haired woman interacting with Pepper, Laura and Maria a few feet away.

“She won’t let me. Believe me, I have tried.” Steve sighed taking another sip of beer. Sam clasped his friend’s shoulder and smiled.

“Maybe you need to tell her in a different way. A dance perhaps?” Steve put his beer down and smiled.

“Good idea.” Steve wore tight fitting Burberry tuxedo that Tony had organised for him, walked to _his_ Natasha with a smile on his face. Natasha’s hair was loosely curled swept to the over her shoulder, and wore a stunning white crepe, floor-length drape gown. It was panelled with satin, trimmed with gold hardware at the shoulder and around the waist as a belt. Her smooth creamy leg showing through the high split and wore a pair of gold glitter platform sandals from Jimmy Choos.

Steve stood behind Pepper and Maria with his arm out offering his hand to Natasha. The women stopped speaking and turned to look at Steve.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s time to find your loved one and head to the dancefloor. We’ll be slowing down the dancefloor.” The DJ announced.

“Would you like to dance?” No one knew Steve and Natasha had been secretly dating for over six months, but it was getting harder to keep it as a secret because Steve’s emotions were beginning to show but Natasha was the opposite – she was good at keeping her feelings hidden.

“I thought you would never ask.” Natasha smiled coyly and handed over her drink to Laura and took Steve’s hand into hers as he led her onto the dancefloor, joining the other couples.

 ** _You tell all the boys "No"_** **** __  
Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no

Steve’s hands held onto the sides of Natasha midsection, and her arms were wrapped around his neck as they swayed to the music. Their foreheads pressed against each other forming their own private bubble around them, ignoring the world and the people around them.

 ** _You've carried on so long,_** **** __  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try.

“I love you Natasha. Since I came out of the ice, I never thought I would get the chance to find someone after losing Peggy, but then you came into my life and I can’t let you go.” Natasha took a sharp breath but did not pull away from his embrace.

 ** _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_** **** __  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

“You can reject me, push me away all you want but nothing is going to stop me from coming after you. I know you have your demons, but I do too. You tell me that you’re not right for me, not perfect or beautiful enough for me, but you’re wrong.”

 ** _You let all the girls go_** **** __  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"

“I can promise you that I will always protect you, love you and be there for you. I will try my best not to hurt you.” Steve said strongly. He could see the tears forming in Natasha’s eyes. As it slowly began to fall, he brought up his thumb and wiped it away discreetly.

 ** _You've carried on so long_** **** __  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it.  
But I'm gonna try

“Just let me love you. Please.” Steve quietly pleaded. Natasha took a big gulped and eased her fingers into his soft blonde hair and gave him a watery smile.

 ** _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_** **** __  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?  
See beneath, see beneath,  
Tonight

“I love you so much Steve but I’m scared. I’m scared of losing you, that all of this is just a dream. You make me feel like the only girl in the world. All those pictures you draw of me makes me feel so beautiful and special. But how can you love me Steve? I have blood on my hands – children and women.”

 ** _I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower_** **** __  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know

“Hey, hey, hey…. don’t talk like that. We’ve all got blood on our hands. That’s the past, we are now in the present looking towards the future. I’m never certain about the future, but if one thing is for sure, is that you are in my future, as my girlfriend, and as my wife. You’re my best girl.”

“Oh Steve, but I can’t give you the family that you want Steve, the children that you want with me.”

“I know, but there are other ways of having a family, but as long as you are with me, that’s enough for me.”

 ** _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_** **** __  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
'Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?  
See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

“I love you Steve Rogers.”

“I love you Natasha Romanoff.” Steve bent down and crushed his lips on to hers. He pulled her closer into his embrace and her arms tightened around his neck – they were so deep in their own world; they didn’t hear the gasps of shock or cheers from their friends who were watching them on the side of the dancefloor.

There is much more than what you see with Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, but they bring out the best out of each other. After all, beneath it all, they’re both beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy fic!  
> Open to one-shot suggestions - I've got plenty of time to write now.


End file.
